Black Hearted
by Raichugirl62
Summary: can netto get out of the trap dark rockman set or will he lose rockman forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness is Back

It was a bright and shining Saturday in Dentech city, a normal day, a perfect day. But not for netto who was up at 7:00. Today was the day a new arcade open with bran new net battle games, netto couldn't wait.

Mrs. Hikari was socked to see her son up so soon. "N-Netto would you like something to eat?" she asked so very amazed.

"Just some toast Mama. I have to be the first one to the new arcade."Netto said with a big smile." "Alright." said mama.

She went out of the room for a couple of seconds, and then came back with a peace of toast on some jam. Netto (of course) ate in one bite and ran out the door.

He was half way to the arcade when he heard his PET ringing.

"Netto-kun you have a message from papa." rockman said. Netto looked at his PET to see his father face on it.

"Netto you have to get to scilabs right now!" papa said if some thing were going wrong. "Papa what's happening what's wrong!"netto said with a scared sound in his throat. Before papa could answer the message was cut off. Netto knew this meant trouble. He was hurrying as fast as he could when he heard a loud explosion from the scilab building.

"Papa!" netto cried hurrying into the building.

Netto was on the third floor, trying to find papa. "Papa! Answer me!" netto cried out.

Just then netto heard the dimensional area generators coming up. "netto-kun we better cross fuse." rockman said.

"Right."Said netto getting his synchro chip out. Before netto could even put the chip in he was hit by a powerful shot from the back. The synchro chip was knocked out of his hand. Netto hit the ground screaming in pain.

"NETTO-KUN" rockman screamed. The culprit walked by netto. He put his hand on netto's neck to check his pulse. The culprit picked up netto's PET. Rockman still didn't know who he was but blurted out. "Don't you dare hurt him!" rockman said angrily. "Now why would I do that?" Said the culprit in a dark voice.

_I know that voice._ Rockman said in his head. "Dark rockman!" rockman said with horror in his eyes. Dark rockman smirked, taking joy in seeing rockman eyes widen with fear.

Netto eyes opened as he sat up holding his head. "Rockman what happened? We were about to cross fuse when…" Netto looked up, to his shock; he saw dark rockman holding his PET.

"D-Dark rockman!"netto said knowing this wasn't going to end pretty. "But how, you saved rockman from slur?"netto asked. "Now netto-kun would I really risk my life for that pathetic worm." Dark rockman said with a smirk.

Dark rockman lost all interest with rockman and walked towards netto, who was now shivering with fear. Dark rockman put the PET facing forward. "Tell rockman can you watch netto-kun get hurt?" dark rock said with a grin.

Before netto could even think dark rock picked him up by his head. Netto let out an intense cry for help. Rockman watched in horror as dark rock slammed netto in the floor and kicked, hard. Netto let out another ear pricing cry. "NETTO-KUN!" rockman cried out "Stop! Please stop!" rockman pled. Dark rockman stop kicking netto and glanced over to the PET.

"Do you want his pain to stop?" dark rock said picking up the PET once more. "I'll do anything just stop hurting netto." Rockman said looking at netto's beaten body. Dark rock grined at the control he was given.

"I want you to die" said dark rock.

* * *

**yoooooooooooooooo scare..... not X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A friend lost

"No" yelled Rockman. "Well I'll just delete netto-kun then." Dark Rock said changing his arm into a sword and pointed at netto's head. "You're bluffing; you want netto to be with you. You won't hurt him." Rockman said with smirk.

"Oh really" said dark rock with a grin. Dark rock jabbed his sword into netto's arm. Netto screamed in pain, and started to cry. Rockman saw the blood starting to come out every where. Netto couldn't handle the pain and passed out. Dark rock took his sword out of netto's arm and pointed to his head again. "Rockman you have till the count of three. Ether you die or you're precise netto-kun dies." Dark rock said with a delighted smile.

"1, 2…." Dark rock was cut of when rockman said

"I'll be the one who dies." "Ok then" Dark rock said with a happy smile and then disappeared.

Rockman heard some one coming in the PET. Before rockman could turn around, he felt an intense pain in his chest. He looked and saw dark rock's sword in his chest. "You said you will be the one to die." dark rock whispered in rockman's ear. Dark rock laughed as he watched rockman scream. "Netto-kun I'm sorry." Rockman whispered before he was deleted. "Now to netto-kun." Dark rock said with an evil grin.

Dark rock logged out of the PET and was back were netto was. Netto was back on his feet and holding his wounded arm.

"So, you're up." Dark rock said looking to netto's wound that he made.

The wound's bleeding has slowed down but still needed care. Netto was on the edge. He had to keep his guard up.

He knew what dark rockman does to his victims._ He kills them slowly for his amusement and makes them surfer, but not me he's not going to get me._ Netto said in his mind.

Dark rock saw the running look in netto's eyes and decided to have a little fun. "Go a head netto-kun run, I could use a little fun. I'll even close my eyes and count to ten. Netto knew dark rock was messing with him, but he had to take this chance to get out and find help.

Dark rock closed his eyes and started counting. "1-…2-…3-..~." Netto hurried and ran trying to find a tool closet; maybe it had something to help stop the bleeding.

Then the lights cut off. "Netto-kun I thought it would be more fun with the lights off." Netto heard dark rock voice at the end of the hall.

_Great now I have to find a door that not electrical, seens the power is cut off most of the doors won't open _Netto though in his mind. After a couple of minutes running and checking doors to see if they are open, netto's luck finally turned around.

He had found a small tool closet that one of the janitors left open. Netto suck his head in side to see if the coast was clear, luckily it was. Netto found a flash light with batteries and a towel to put on his arm. Netto now having the agentive if the flashlight could now see where he was going, but dark rock who wasn't to far off netto's trail saw the flashlight.

Dark rock smiled._ Gottcha now netto-kun._ Netto was running as fast as he could. He suddenly stops as he saw a dark rockman walking over to him. Netto dropped the flashlight and all he could see were dark rock's blood red eyes staring at him. "Hello netto-kun. Done playing hide and go seek?"

__________________________________________

**Yaaaaaaaa got this one done in a hurry to XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: finally chapter three :) :) :)**

**L: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY, this one was bugging me all through school. So you better enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Good vs. Evil

Dark rock proceeded towards netto who was scared to death. Dark rock slowly tried to grab netto's shoulder but, before he could netto jerked away.

"Netto-kun I'm only trying to help you." Dark rock said in a clam voice.

"Oh yeah, then who put this gaping hole in my arm." Netto said trying to be brave.

Dark rock said nothing. He didn't want to hurt netto more than he already had, but if he must, he will. Netto screamed in pain as more blood came oozing out. Dark rock moved a little closer and tried to touch the wound. Netto jumped back, only to have more blood come out.

"Where is Rockman?! Tell where he is!" yelled netto. Dark rock smirked, mocking the human.

"Delete." Dark rock said with a smile. Netto's eyes widened, his body started to tremble more. "Deleted?" netto whispered. Dark rock saw the boy's defenses drop._ No he's lying. Rockman wouldn't lose to him. He would find a way to protect me. He going to get help I know it, but I need to stall._ Netto thought.

"What do you want?!" netto said trying not to show any fear.

"Why do you want to know that? When the real question is what do you want. I know what you want." Dark rock said. "You want power. I can see it in your eyes. I can help you. All you have to do is give in to the darkness. Then you will be unstoppable."

"Like I'd listen to a creep like you" Netto said getting angrier.

"Netto-kun there is no point in fighting me; you're going to do it no matter what you try to do." Dark rock said circling the wounded boy, like a cat would a mouse. Netto hissed at him, knowing it wouldn't do much.

Dark rockman stopped circling him, and then giggled "It's so cute when you try to act brave."

Dark rockman suddenly disappeared. Fear washed over netto. Netto was now very scared. It was bad enough to be trapped by dark rockman it was worse when you're trapped by dark rock and you have know idea where he is.

Netto felt two strong arms grab and wrap around him, pinning his arms to his side. Instantly netto started to fight and struggle like it was a life or death situation which it kind of was. He heard dark rock laugh that twisted and evil laugh that would make anyone sick.

"Did you think it would be that easy to get away from me?" dark rock whispered in netto's ear. Netto could now feel the dark aura come off of dark rock's body, it made him shutter. "Let's get started."

Dark rock's right hand touch netto's forehead, holding still. Netto was struggling even more now that he had no clue what dark rock was up to.

"Since your dark aura is very weak I'll give it some of mine." Dark rock said pressing harder on netto's head. Netto could feel the dark aura enter him, destroy him, slowly. He tensed up trying to force the dark aura out. Then he felt pain, everywhere, burning pain. He felt like he was on fire, a fire he couldn't put out. Then he could feel is strength leaving him.

"Netto-kun don't fight it, relax, it'll make the pain go away." Dark rock said.

Netto was starting to lose focus, he was slipping._ Please don't let me fall rockman, save me. I'm begging you help me. Rockma…_ was all netto thought before passing out.

_Good now that netto-kun is unconscious it'll be much easier for the darkness to take control, with out hurting __my__ netto-kun._ Dark rock thought. He laid netto on the ground and sat beside him._ Just a few more minutes and the change should be complete._

Dark rock started to stroke netto's hair softly. Then cried out of pain, as an attack hit him. He turned around to see a red cross fused navi with long white and black hair.

"I remember you, Enzan right? You're one of netto-kun's friends or should I say old friends now." Dark rock said smirking.

"You son of a gun! What did you do to netto!?" enzan yelled pulling up his neo variable sword.

"All I did was help become stronger, stronger than you and your friends." Dark rock said turning his arm in to a buster. "Dark Rock Buster!" he screamed as he unleaded a million shots on to enzan, who was able to dodge a few but not all of them.

Enzan cried out as he hit the ground. His armor was cracked and falling off. He slowly got up and said "I may not be able to defeat you but I can sure as heck stop you." Enzan pointed his neo variable sword at one of the converters.

"I won't let you!" dark rock yelled changing his arm into a sword and running towards enzan

"SONIC BOOM!" enzan yelled as he unleahed the attack. Dark rock sword made contact with enzan's sword and shattered it just seconds after he attacked.

Dark rock and enzan both watched as the DA converter was sliced in two. The DA slowly went down; dark rock turned to enzan and smiled evilly. Enzan fell out of cross fusion, he ran over to where netto was laying. He picked netto up in arms and ran out the door. He hurried into his limo.

"Hurry to the hospital" enzan said.

Doctors and nurses ran beside netto, trying to get him in to a room. Enzan and his father were with him.

Doctors and nurses were panicky asking for stuff, and medication. Then netto began screaming horrible and thrashing on the bed. Doctors and nurses were holding him down but netto kept screaming and fighting.

"Please netto get a hold of your self." His father screamed at him but it changed nothing.

"He can't hear you." Said a dark navi on a TV above netto's hospital bed. "He can only hear me."

Enzan and dr. hikari looked up to see dark rock grinning.

"Turn him back!" Enzan hissed.

"Hmmmm, no. how's that sound" dark rock said with a playful smile. "Plus, the only reason I came is to take back my netto-kun." After he said that the rumble of DA converters could be heard.

"Enzan, you have to distract Dark rockman long enough so that we can get the dark aura out of netto." Dr. Hikari said. Enzan nodded, soon after dark rock appeared, enzan quickly slotted in his synchro chip. A red sphere consumed enzan than he came out CF enzan. Dark rock laughed at his attempts.

Enzan growled and launched himself at him, but dark rock stood there. Enzan called out a sword and swung it at dark rock, but he still didn't move. When the sword made impact it shattered.

"What?" enzan said now very scared.

"I'm done playing, be gone!" dark rock yelled as he punched enzan in the stomach making him doubt in pain. Then dark rock side kicked him into the wall and turned away. Dark rock was heading strait for netto when a blast hit him from the back, he turned to see enzan with the neo variable sword.

"Don't…you dare… touch him." Enzan said out of breath.

"heh, or still here, let me take care of that." Dark rock said as he disappeared. Enzan looked around trying to keep clam._ He's so strong and fast what the heck happened to him_.

"Dark Rock Buster!" he heard from the back, he turned but not quick enough, enzan hit the ground hard and laid there till the cross fusion disappeared.

"It's been fun." Dark rock said walking past enzan and entering the room. Some doctors tried to stop him but just wacked them aside. Dr. hikari tried to stop him to but he ended up the same as everyone else. Dark rock picked netto up, who suddenly stpped screaming.

"Sorry I can stay but I have people to kill and a world to concur. Bye~" dark rock said before he opened a link and went throw it with netto.

* * *

**Me: ok, next chapter coming soon that should be all (L whisper something in Rg62's ear) oh yeah we are deciding if this story should have yaoi in it so please vote**

**L: yup, you decide the polls (on RG62's account page)**

**Me & L: Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkness concurs all

Netto slowly gained conscious, opening his eyes and closing them. Till he finally was able to open fully.

He sat up slowly looking around for anything that seemed familiar. He was in a room that was about the size of his bed room. He looked down to see he was on a bed, which was up against a wall. He looked around. He saw in one of the corner was a table with a chair and above the table was a flat screen TV. He got off the bed and walked over to the table. He saw that on the table were some books, and magazines. He looked to his left and saw a door and next to it an open door. Netto walked over and poked his head in, he saw a bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the TV. _What was I doing before; oh gosh my head is pounding._ Netto thought, but when he moved his hand to touch his head, he let out a cry. He looked down to see bandages on his arm. _What the heck_- Netto thought till someone or something grabbed his shoulder. Instantly Netto started to fight back, and struggle.

"Netto-kun" Netto heard the person say and turned around to see. "Dark Rockman???" Netto cried.

But here's the scary thing dark rock seemed as surprised as netto.

"What's going on, why are you here?! Why am I here?!" netto cried.

Dark Rock looked confused, and then he looked angry. Netto backed away hoping not to get hit. Dark Rock turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

_What the heck, how...why...-WAIT. Clam down, just got to think this through. I need something to hit with… maybe a baseball bat._ Netto looked around and then slapped himself._ What am I think!? Okay gotta look for something hard._ He looked around and saw nothing that could do the job. Then he went into the bathroom, and soon after a smile appeared on his face.

_Of curse, the towel rack._ Netto grabbed the bar and started to pull with everything he had, but the rack held it's ground. Netto was ready to give up, but Netto's not the one for giving up, so he tried one more time. He grabbed the bar and pulled, but this time the outcome was different, the bar broke off, sending Netto and itself flying back.

**CRASH!!!!!**

Netto picked himself up and grabbed the bar._ Better hurry, dark rock will be coming to see what happened._

Netto positioned himself in front on the door with the bar in his hands.

* * *

_What the heck. Netto is supposed to be dark, why is he still good?_ Dark rock growled and punched the wall creating a hole._ Did I not give him enough? No I did. Then how did he escape?_ Dark rock went into thought._ Maybe Netto's light is stronger than I thought._

Dark rock was interrupted when he heard aloud** CRASH.**

_What the devil._ Dark rock thought walking up to the room.

* * *

Netto heard footsteps**. Thump. Thump. Thump…**

Netto watched the door handle slowly turn and open and then…

**WHAMM!!!!!!**

Netto hit whoever was behind the door then he dropped the bar and took off running.

* * *

Dark rock got up off the ground and shook his head. His helmet took most of the blow but still._ Great just great he got away._ Dark rock thought walking after Netto.

* * *

Netto was running as fast as he could. He stopped to take a breath and to look around, once he was as far as possible from dark rock.

Netto looked around panting heavily. He was in a hallway with a bunch of doors; he guessed this used to be an old hotel. _Where's the beeping exit??_ Netto thought looking around.

Then he heard footsteps. _Ah no. no way that can be dark rock, I ran like a mile and he just walked._ Netto thought hoping he was right. Then came a call "Netto" the voice sounded angry._ Ah crap it, I'm cornered._ Netto looked around and then went into one of the rooms. The room was empty and only the window let in light but just enough to see. But netto didn't mind.

He looked out of the eye hole on the door to see if dark rock was there and sure enough he was. Dark rock was looking around the hallway and calling out netto's name.

Then what seemed like endless hours (just 5 minutes) dark rock left.

Netto sighed and the tension went down . He spun around to see

"Dark Rockman!!!!" netto screamed. Extremely surprised to see him like anyone would be. 

Dark rock grabbed Netto and he teleported him and himself back in the room before.

He pushed netto, who almost fell down but caught his balance.

Netto looked at dark rock and said "Why have you taken me here?

Dark rock didn't answer instead he said "Don't try that stunt again it would be unwise for you and your health."

Netto took the hint and backed off. Dark rock turned around and was walking out of the room when he said "I'll be back" then he slammed the door shut for the second time.

_______________

A few minutes later Dark rock came back with an apple in his hand.

He tossed it at netto, who caught it. "Eat fast" then he left again, slamming the door for the third time. _Does he like slamming the door? Geez I'll go death in the next minute._ Netto thought eating the dark red apple.

__________________

When netto was done eating the apple; he through the remains in the trash, then he sat on the bed.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open. He looked up to see Dark rock with syringe full of clear liquid.

Netto's heart quickened, when his eyes fell upon it.

"Come here." A simple order made by dark rock. But netto quickly put two and two together, and shook his head.

Dark rock sighed and then started to walk toward netto. Netto back up against the wall, his breath was quickening, and so was his heart.

But before Netto could move he was pinned by dark rock. He had one hand pinning netto's head down and his body had netto's body pinned down. With his other hand he injected netto.

Netto felt strange after a few seconds: he lost all his strength and he felt tingly.

Dark rock grabbed netto and put him on the bed. Netto felt warm and cozy but when he tried to move his arm, it didn't respond. Netto tried to move his legs but they gave the same response.

He looked up to see dark rock grinning. "Good night my Netto-kun when you wake up you'll feel much different." Then he patted netto on his head, right before netto passed out.

* * *

**Me: yyyeeesss we got this one done. Oh yeah sorry about netto not being evil, this chapter is every important.**

**L: but don't worry you well see (read?) about a dark netto in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Light is back

Dark Rock watch as Netto drifted off into a deep sleep thanks to the drug. He was happy to see Netto asleep; it would be a lot harder to go inside his mind if he was awake.

Netto would squirm too much and even know Dark Rock loves to feel his victim squirm in his hands as he ripped the life out of them, he just didn't want to do that to Netto.

He knew something was wrong with the dark aura he planted in Netto, and he was going to find out.

He touched Netto's temples with his fingers and then slowly started to press harder till he felt light. Not just light headed but like there was no gravity. Then he felt the weight of his own body come back. He opened his eyes, but didn't expect to see this.

He looked around, it was cloudy, black thick dark clouds and it was cold, no light at all. It was normal of a dark person, which surprised him. The dark aura did take control, but why was Netto still good.

He walked around looking for Netto, surely Netto's sprit was here.

He looked around and then he found Netto and his answer.

There laid Netto unconscious probably because he was asleep. But around him was a light sphere, protecting him from the darkness. The darkness had not taken control of his soul.

Dark Rock walked up to Netto, who looked happy and comfortable. Dark Rock growled at the sight, it's not that the hated seeing Netto happy, he just didn't like the light making him happy.

Dark Rock punched the sphere making a hole for the darkness to slither through. He watched as the darkness covered Netto making the boy cry out.

The cry echoed in his mind, and then something else was heard.

"STOP!" cried a voice; a voice Dark Rock knew all to well. He looked up and saw the very person he hated more than any thing else.

"Rockman" he hissed so deadly it made the place go darker.

"Dark Rockman leave!" Rockman shouted, turning his hand into his buster. "Or I'll make you"

Dark Rock chuckled then turned into a laugh. "You forget Rockman this is my domain."

He raised his hand to the black sky. "Come to your master!"

Then a loud roar bellowed out from the darkness the roar was so loud it shook the ground. Then out came a black dragon. Its teeth and claws were long and sharp. It was huge, bigger than a five-story building.

The mighty dragon speared its wings and let out another roar. Rockman went wide eyed.

"You survived because of your link with Netto, Rockman but now I will kill you." Dark Rock said "Attack!" he ordered the dragon.

The dragon roared and breathed black fire on Rockman, who quickly jumped out of the way. Rockman started to shoot the creature with his rockbuster but it did nothing.

Netto cried out again making Rockman look at him. The dragon took the opening and wrapped its long tail around Rockman choking him.

Rockman cried out as the tail crushed his body. The dragon lowered its tail so that Dark Rock was looking face-to-face at Rockman.

"Just give up Rockman. You lost, Netto's mine now. But don't worry I'll take good care of him." Dark Rock said, smirking at his counter part. He turned a started to walk towards Netto.

"No! Leave him alone!" Rockman shouted, but Dark Rock ignored him and continued to walk toward Netto.

He looked at the child, he smiled and grabbed the edges from the hole he made and started to break the sphere more until the darkness could fully reach him.

"NO!" Rockman screamed. He summoned a sword and cut the part of the dragon's tail that wrapped around him.

The dragon roared from pain and angry and breath black fire on Rockman who dodged. Dark Rock turned around and shot Rockman in the chest.

Rockman screamed in pain. He was panting heavily and was very tired.

_Forgive me Netto-kun_ Rockman used all his strength to get, he turned and ran to a safe spot.

The dragon roared and charged after him till Dark Rock held up his hand.

"Leave him he is no threat." The dragon turned to Dark Rock. "Watch Netto incases he does come back, if he does destroy him."

The dragon nodded and went to Netto who looked very much in pain.

Rockman watched from a distance. "Don't worry Netto-kun I'll get you back. I promise."

* * *

Dark Rock awoke in Netto's room and smirked as he saw Netto waking up him self.

The boy yawn, nothing about him has changed expect his eyes were now red.

"Who are you?" Dark Netto asked rubbing his eye.

"I'm Dark Rockman."

* * *

**Me: hoped you enjoyed that**

**L: Yay Dark Netto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So sorry it took so long I was thinking of some things T_T sorry**

Chapter 6

Living on Nothing

Dark Netto wandered the halls of the old hotel. Peeking into every room, his red eyes curiously darting back and forth, looking for something useful, at least till Dark Rockman gets back. It has been three days since Dark Rockman 'woke' him up.

Dark Netto pounced into a room, making the dust fly up. He looked around for something to play with, till something caught his eye. A spider crawled up its web. Dark Netto's red eyes gleamed from happiness.

He went over and in one fast swipe caught the spider in his hand. He opened up his hand to see the spider. It crawled all over his hand and figures, tickling him. After a couple more minutes he got bored.

"You're no fun anymore" He pouted, and then he crushed the spider in his hand.

"Netto-kun, Netto-kun" Dark Netto jumped for joy, Dark Rockman was back, he ran to his room.

"Dark Rockman-sama, where did ya go, did you get something?" Dark Netto asked hopping up and down.

Dark Rock smiled "As a matter of fact I did get you some things"

Dark Rock lead an overly happy Dark Netto to a crate.

Dark Rock opened it and pulled out a purple PET and some battle chips. Dark Netto happily took them and looked at them.

"What are they for? Are we going to have to battle someone?" He asked.

Dark Rockman turned to face him

"You're going to 'pay' a visit to Sci-labs, I need Dark Chips to create a new army" He answered "But a lot of people are going to try to stop you"

He pulled out a fancy looking chip

"This is a very special chip; it's only to be used when I say so, got it"

Dark Netto nodded his head, understanding everything.

"Good. It's called a Snychro Chip"

Rockman heard everything Dark Rockman said. He had to get back to Sci-labs and stop Dark Rockman and get Netto back.

But above all he needed his body and he knew just how to get it too.

When Netto (he refused to call Netto 'Dark Netto') plugs in Dark Rockman, Rock will attach himself (considering the fact that now all Rockman is a soul) to Dark Rock; once he's inside Rock will detach himself and look for a spare body. ut there's a chance Dark Rock might notice him.

Dark Netto walked trough the streets carelessly pushing people aside and kicking children, who were unfortunately in his way at the time.

Pushing a guy out of the way and hopped on the subway. After the lovely ride he jumped after stealing a little kid's balloon. Of course the mother went off on him about respect and kindness, Dark Netto just turn and said some hateful words about her and her son and then simple popped the balloon. He walked way leaving a crying little boy and a stunned mother in the subway.

Dark Netto stood in front of Scilabs, looking at how big it was.

This is going to be fun


End file.
